Aftermath
by Cat2000
Summary: It was all over everything. Malak was dead. But was what left now?


**Aftermath **

**Chapter One - Finished**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic I and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** It was all over; everything. Malak was dead. But was what left now?

**Warning(s):** Spoilers for KOTOR I; mentions of violence

* * *

Revan stood dumbly over the body of her former apprentice, lightsaber in hand. She hadn't really thought of anything past defeating Malak. A part of her had thought - like Carth - that she wouldn't survive past the battle, even with something - someone - to live for now. 

Moving automatically, Revan deactivated the lightsaber and put it away. As she did so, she stumbled a little. Fatigue and her wounds were catching up to her. She didn't even know if she would make it back through to Bastila, Juhani and Jolee without having to hold onto the wall for support. They probably didn't have too long before the Star Forge was destroyed. If they were still on the ship when that happened…

_Let's just say, I don't like the idea of floating through space without even a space suit._

Revan turned and slowly limped out of the room. That was about as far as she got, though, before the pain and tiredness caught completely up to her. She would have fallen, had not an arm slipped around her shoulders. "Please, allow me to help you," Juhani said softly.

"You young people," Jolee commented, giving a half-smile that let Revan know he wasn't serious. "You should have so much energy, even after all this fighting." Despite his words, he came up beside Revan and slipped his arm around her from the other side. "Are you all right?" The older Jedi addressed Bastila, who still seemed to be in some kind of shock from the whole battle and her sudden conversion from the dark side.

Bastila nodded. "We need to get off the Star Forge." She glanced at Revan. "Is she all right?"

Revan hardly heard the conversation. The only way she was even staying on her feet was the support she was getting from both Jolee and Juhani. Still, she managed to get enough energy together to gasp out, "The others… Are they…?" Really, she was asking about Carth. But, in some way, she was dreading having to face him again. She loved him and knew that he loved her - but would he see her defeat of Darth Malak as a way of exerting her own influence over the Sith? It was necessary - but he'd had trouble trusting her to begin with.

"Don't try to talk," Juhani soothed Revan.

"Carth and the others are fine," Jolee told her. "While you were fighting Malak, we checked in with them. They're at the ship and waiting for all of us."

Revan nodded, and didn't protest or try to walk on her own. Jolee and Juhani helped her down the corridors and out onto the docking bay, where all of the gun turrets had been. Revan was only dimly aware of Bastila's presence. She'd used too much energy and Force ability during all of the fights. Her vision was beginning to blacken in front of her eyes and she had to fight to keep conscious and stay alert.

"Bastila, what are you doing here? And what happened to Revan?"

"Here, take her," Jolee said to the person who had spoken. "We'll fill you in on what happened later. Right now, we have to get off this ship."

Next thing Revan knew, she was caught in strong arms and held tightly. She closed her eyes and breathed in Carth's familiar, musky scent. "I'm sorry," she whispered, trying hard to keep the tears away.

"Don't be an idiot," Carth scolded gently as he helped Revan onto the ship, followed by the others. "You should just worry about resting and getting your strength back. Let us take care of the rest." He all but carried Revan into her room and helped her lie down on the bed. For a moment, he stroked her hair. Then, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving the young Jedi alone to get some rest and hopefully start recovering.

* * *

_Revan and Malak rushed into the training room, all but falling over each other. Despite their lateness, though, the two were laughing at some private joke they shared._

"_Good to see you could finally join us, Padawans," Atris commented drily, looking quite displeased to have the class interrupted in such a rude manner. "What's to blame for your lateness_ this_ time, hmm? Spending too much time working with the training holograms? Or perhaps one of you was tasked with waking the other, but ended up oversleeping? Or - my personal favourite - were you delayed in carrying out extra tasks you've been given?"_

_Wisely, Revan and Malak didn't reply to Atris' questions as they headed over to Crystal Manharr. As they sat down with her, Malak leaned forward to tug playfully at their friend's braid._

"_Don't!" Crystal scolded - though there was a playful tone to it - as she moved her head out of reach. "You're going to get me into trouble as well."_

"_Who cares?" Revan slung a companionable arm around Crystal's shoulders and winked. "It's only Atris, after all."_

_Although the three were making sure to keep their voices low, Atris still directed a glare in their direction. None of the three were really concerned about it, though, and they sat together, only partly paying attention to the lesson. They were more focused on the dueling lesson that was to come after they went through Atris' lesson._

* * *

Revan's eyes slowly opened, and she sat up in the bed. Her cheeks were damp with tears and she raised a hand to wipe them away. _I dreamed about… before. Why am I crying?_ As she looked around the room, she noticed Carth sitting on the floor near to her bed. He was asleep, or appeared to be, his chin resting on his chest. 

Revan smiled softly and got out of the bed. Now that she'd had time to rest, she felt a little better about what she had had to do. It was still difficult, though. And she had no idea of just what she was going to do - or even what she _wanted_ to do - now. Well, apart from to be with Carth.

Slowly, Revan crouched down in front of Carth. She reached out to place a hand carefully on his shoulder. Carth was a soldier of the Republic and, as such, was likely to be rather jumpy if he were awakened suddenly. It would be quite ironic for Revan to survive finding the Star Maps and defeating Malak, only to get a blaster bolt in the chest from the man she loved.

As Revan's fingers touched his shoulder, Carth stirred. He raised his head and opened his eyes, smiling as he saw Revan. "How are you feeling?"

"Are the others all right?" Revan asked. She hadn't thought to ask after the fight with Malak. She'd been too exhausted to worry about the others - but she was making up for it now.

Carth smiled again, though he looked quite worried. "That's just like you," he commented. "More concerned about the others than yourself. You know you've been unconscious for two days," he continued. "I guess that last fight really took it out of you, huh? Everyone else is fine, if a little shaken up. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Revan considered the question for a moment. The images from the dream were still playing around inside her mind, but she tried to push those away. It wasn't the time to dwell on the past. There would be time enough for that later. They all had to heal from the horrors first…

Revan pulled herself out of her thoughts and turned back to Carth, giving an insecure smile. "I'm sure I will be fine eventually." She wasn't going to lie to him. "We all have to heal, I think."

Carth nodded and then simply held his arms out to Revan. The woman leaned into the embrace, closing her eyes. As they just sat there like that, Revan pushed away all thoughts of the past and the future and just let herself enjoy this longed-for moment with Carth…


End file.
